User equipment or wireless devices coupled to a wireless network may couple to the wireless networks via downlink transmission points (TPs) that may be different than uplink reception points (RPs). For example, a wireless device may receive strong downlink transmission signals from a base station but one or more other base stations may have weaker downlink transmission signals, yet stronger uplink signals may be received at these other base stations from the wireless device. This situation is typically encountered in deployments where the different base stations have different maximum transmission powers, e.g., when a number of pico base stations are installed within the coverage of a macro base station. As a result, it may be desirable for the wireless device to use the first base station as a downlink TP and to use one of the other base stations as an uplink RP.